containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ZhukohaGreen/Yourself
"i don't know, he looks like myself. But just scarier. Or horrodoom." "Is that even a word?" "No." Yourself is like yourself but just freaker. He's same high as you, same age and same hair, eye color.. But not the happines, only your sorrow. He/she will cry blood for your sorrow. And when it sees you. You will be scared. Your fear is always... Yourself... Now its always wear black clothes. Crushing your life. Make your life sucks. Make you alone in your fear. Until you give up. It will show up and kill you slowly. Its real form is giant shadow. With red eyes. Sharp fingers, it cuts your happines in pieces. And it eat your sorrow. Making him stronger. He goes People that's is broken.. But no one stopped him, right? Jeff the killer vs Yourself Jeff was wandering in a forest. He wanted to meet Jane again and take revenge. The trees was tall. But Jeff didn't give a shit about the trees. Only annoying him is the screaming. "Why is people screaming for? Do they know I am here?" While Jeff saw the moon. The moon was blue. Jeff saw a house. a old broken house. It was burnt. It was the house that Jeff lived when he was younger. Jeff ran into the house "Ouch, that fuck?" The hill he ran down was huge mountain. So he tried climbing up. Takes the knife and used it to climbing up. But a voice was heard "Jeff...". Slowly, and jeff stopped. He felt down the hill. And he got badly damage. But he can still go. He had no other voice but go in the house. He walked in. He saw his mother "Mom?". Jeff was surprised. Jeff walked slowly to his mom. But then she got killed by Jane. Jane was laughing. "You fucker!" And tried to kill Jane. But it was just shadow. But Jeff didn't give a fuck. He tried to cut the shadow. But it didn't go away. The blood spread all over Jeff's face. But it get calmed. "What happening to me?" While hit himself on the table. He saw some lighter. And make a little around the table. He saw Slender man. "There are you!" He charged at Slendy. But Slender man was just shadow too. But he hit Jeff and a big hole in his arm. "Blaargh." Jeff fainted. Got a weird dream. That he sat in a big room. And a chair. Jeff looked around the room, then sat on the chair. A guy hit him with a pipe. Several times. Then he waked up. He saw himself. And a oil bottle. The fake Jeff throw the oil bottle at Jeff and start burning the house. Everythings burnt all away. Yourself teleported away. Was happily, laughed at Jeff. But then voice said. "I am sick of this shit. sick of flames, sick of giant fuckers in forest, sick of warm. JUST GO TO SLEEP" Jeff slowly walked out of flame. And flames hang on Jeff. He climb the hill, while the blood dripping down his hands. He went to berserk on Yourself. But yourself smiled all the time. "So you like smiling too?" And jump and hit his hand. Yourself screamed. "Yeah, scream like a bitch!" But yourself hit his face. And Jeff felt down the hill again. In few seconds stand again and..... Category:Blog posts